Heal My Broken Heart
by tommyandjude4ever
Summary: After 5 months Tommy comes back, to find that things have changed, ecspecially Jude.


This is my very first fanfic.. so if it really sucks then... im sorry and please bare with me lol... i do not own anything that is recognizable... so here it goes...

Note: This takes place 5 months after Tommy leaves unexpectingly. This is set in Tommy's point of view...

Here I am, standing in front of the place that was once my entire life. The place where all my problems went away. The place where _she_ was. Now, I'm finding it very hard to just walk through those sets of doors. Scared of what is behind it. You can always leave your problems behind, but they are always still there when you return. So sooner or later, you have to face them, overcome them. With that I slowly open G-Major's doors.  
As I walk in I see her standing there, apparently laughing at something that Kwest has just said. Man, she is just as beautiful, if not even more so. How could I have just left her like that? I had my reasons for leaving, but a heartful goodbye wasn't gonna hurt anyone. I regret that day, the choices that I had made, every second. I am drawn out of my thoughts when I see Jude staring at me with a hurt expression on her face.  
"Hi, Jude".  
" 5 months Tommy, 5! And all you can say is "hi, Jude", she says mocking my voice.  
"Jude..." I don't continue my sentence because I'm unsure of what to say.  
"What Tommy...huh? All this time and you don't have anything to say... lik...hmmm... I dont know... a freakin' explaination!"  
Okay so, obviously, this wasn't going as I had planned it to. I mean I wasn't expecting for her to come running to me with open arms, but on the other hand, I wasn't expecting to have my ear drums almost busted by her screaming either... but I deserved it.  
"Jude, I had my reasons for leaving, I didn't want to, but I had to, I didn't have a choice." I try to explain the best that I can.  
"Why? Why did you have to leave? Why didn't you have a choice?"  
"I..I can't tell you." This is not going to go over well...  
"WHAT! Why not?" Yep, she's mad.  
"Because, I just can't, Jude."  
"God, Tommy! Then why are you here? huh? why'd you bother even come back here anyways? You obviously didn't have trouble leaving, so why come back now?"  
"Jude, I didn't want to leave, I told you that, I just had to. Leaving you was the last thing I _ever_ wanted to do. I came back because I wanted to make it right between us."  
"You think that just coming back here is gonna make it right? well, you have a whole other thing coming at you, Tommy, 'cause after what you did, things will _never_ be right between us!" Jude says this and then runs away into Studio B.  
No... there has got be some way that I can fix all of this, **some** way. I slowly walk to the studio that Jude had moments ago ran into. She sits there, her back facing me, and then slowly starts to strum her guitar.

It's been five months since you went away,  
Left without a word and nothing to say nothing to say (nothing  
to say),  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul,  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God,

God send me an angel,  
From the heavens above,  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart,  
From being in love,  
'Cause all I do is cry ,  
God send me an angel,  
To wipe the tears from my eyes,

And I know it might sound crazy,  
But after all that I still love you,  
You wanna come back in my life,  
But now there's something I have to do,  
I have to tell the one that I once adored,  
That they can't have my love no more,  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies,  
And my eyes are all out of cries,  
so God...,

God send me an angel,  
From the heavens above,  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart,  
From being in love,  
'Cause all I do is cry ( all I do is cry ),  
God send me an angel,  
To wipe the tears from my eyes ( to send me an angel ),

Now you had me on my knees,  
Begging God please to send you back to me,  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep,  
You made me feel like I could not breathe,  
When all I wanted to do was to feel your touch,  
And give you all my love,  
But you took my love for granted,  
Want my lovin' now,  
But you can't have it oh,  
God,

God send me an angel,  
From the heavens above,  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart,  
From being in love ( oh god ),  
'Cause all I do is cry ( is cry ),  
God send me an angel,  
To wipe the tears from my eyes ( send me an angel ),

Oh God, send me (God send me an angel),  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby,  
Send me an angel from the heavens above,  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel),  
From being in love (send me an angel),  
Oh God, send me an angel,  
Send me an angel (send me an angel),  
Ooohhhh..

I was speechless. Did I really cause her all this pain? Did I yet again break her heart? How can all my actions cause this beautiful person standing before me so much pain? How can I think that I could just fix this with words.  
Jude turns around and sees me standing there, and I notice that she has tears falling down her face. Once she sees me she quickly wipes them away.  
"Um... how long have you been there?" she aks me.  
"Ever since you started singing. Jude, that song was beautiful. Look... I am very sorry for everything that I've ever done wrong, and I know that sorry isn't always enough, but I need you to just know that."  
"Your right Tommy, sorry isn't always enough." She stands up and then angrily brushes past me, leaving me alone, regreting my actions even more, if that was even possible.

Ok... so should I continue.. or just stop here? Please be honest, and I want to thank all of you who took time to read this.. it me :)

**Spoilers for the next couple of chapters:**

" Wait, you have a girlfriend?!"

" Jude, we can't be anything more than friends."

"Look Tommy, there has been a lot of terrible things that have happened to Jude since you've been gone."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You can't change the past Tommy. You of all people should know that."

There it is... ok.. i know that it was kinda boring, but I just wanted to get it started. So hopefully it should get more interesting in the next few chapters!! Should I continue:)


End file.
